Anexo:2ª temporada de The Genius Show
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas|direccion_doblaje = Óscar Flores|direc_casting = Claudia Urbán (nueva voz de Norm)|traductor_adaptador = Gerardo Suárez|adaptador_music = Claudia Urbán|doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc.|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2010-2011|episodios = 23}}La segunda temporada de The Genius Show se estreno el 11 de Abril del 2010 en Estados Unidos y el 13 de Agosto del mismo año en Latinoamerica. Esta temporada esta compuesta por 23 episodios, algunos especiales en si. La temporada finalizo el 30 de Septiembre del 2010 en Estados Unidos y el 15 de Enero del 2011 en Latinoamerica. La voz de Norm, El Genio En el momento de grabar la temporada, ocurrió un pequeño contra tiempo que provoco la ira y el enojo de muchos fans de la serie. Para empezar, Angel Vilchez, la voz de Norm, El Genio, no se encontraba grabando todavía la segunda temporada, ya que estaba grabando episodios de la cuarta temporada de Cala Esna. Sin embargo, mas tarde, los ejecutivos ya lo llamarían para grabar la temporada 2 de la serie, a lo cual Angel acepto. Antes de que Angel grabará a su personaje Norm, Gerardo Suárez le ofreció una buena suma de dinero al actor para que este doblara al personaje en esta nueva temporada. Sin embargo, Angel termino negando la suma de dinero que le darían los ejecutivos, ya que el quería hacer un doblaje con poco costo. Esto hizo que Gerardo le quitará el papel de su personaje de Norm, aunque no hizo lo mismo en Cala Esna, ya que en ese entonces Angel era director de doblaje de dicha serie. Se sabe que este movimiento de Gerardo, fue por influencia de su esposa: Claudia Urbán. Debido a esto, se empezaron hacer castings para la nueva voz de Norm, los cuales no fueron dirigidos por Óscar Flores, si no que por Claudia Urbán, para asi encontrar una voz adecuada para el personaje, sin resultados. Al final, después de muchas pruebas, el locutor, reportero y cantante: Rene Fabian Grau Jr, alias "Rene Lozano", se quedo con el papel, siendo este su primer trabajo en el doblaje. Lozano doblaría al personaje hasta el final de la serie. Por lo demás, el resto del reparto se mantuvo intacto. Reparto Personajes episodicós 'Episodio #1 - Genius Live! (¡Genio en Vivo!)' *''¡Genio En Vivo! '' 'Episodio #2 - Faster, Higher, Stronger, Magic (Mas Rapido, mas Alto, mas Fuerte, mas Magia)' Trivia *Al principio del episodio, los primeros dialogos de Guillermo fueron doblados por Alejandro Urbán, pero en el resto del episodio, lo dobló Moisés Iván Mora. 'Episodio #3 - The Monument Pants (El Monumento de Pants)' 'Episodio #5 - The Norm the Genius Tanksgiving Second Special (El Segundo Especial del Día de Acción de Gracias de Norm, el Genio)' *''El Segundo Especial del Dia de Acción de Gracias de Norm, el Genio '' ''Episodio #6 - Road to the Time ('''''El Viaje en el tiempo) '''Episodio #7 - Dog's Time (Hora de Perros)' 'Episodio #8 - Traffic in the Planet of the Genius (Trafico en el Planeta de los Genios)' 'Episodio #10 - #11 The King Genius Kills Lasy/Lasy Kills the King Genius (El Rey Genio mata a Lasy/Lasy mata al Rey Genio)' *El Rey Genio Mata a Lasy/Lasy Mata al Rey Genio '' 'Episodio #12 - Back to the Pilot (Volver al Piloto)' *Volver al Piloto '' 'Episodio #13 - Norm's drivers car (Norm conduce un auto)' 'Episodio #14 - The Old and Fearsome R (El Viejo y Temible R)' Trivia *Víctor Delgado dobla al Reportero de noticias del canal 7, con el mismo tono de voz que le da al Genio Noticiero, personaje que no apareció en el episodio, pero Víctor le agrego este tono de voz para darle mas humanidad al personaje. *Algunos gritos de los personajes no se doblarón. 'Episodio #15 - Do you have a check? (¿Tienes un cheque?)' Trivia *Los gritos de Norm, cuando interrumpen la introducción, no son doblados. 'Episodio #16 - The Life and Death in the Planet of the Genius (Con la vida y muerte en el Planeta de los Genios) Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s